


Tell Me You Own Me

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, referenced Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Peter tries to make Chris jealous by spending time with Stiles, only for Chris to show him what he really thinks.





	Tell Me You Own Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one because possessive Chris is my jam  
> since Peter is gagged in this, his way of communicating with Chris is to dig his claws into Chris's arm

Chris wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t that kind of man, or so he kept telling himself. But with each pack meeting and Peter spent more time hanging around Stiles, well Chris was seeing red.

 

He couldn’t stand how Peter would lean into Stiles’s personal space, almost touching shoulders and this time around he had managed to keep the snark to a bare minimum.

 

There was the added problem that Chris wasn’t sure if Peter was doing it on purpose, though a voice in his head told him Peter knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Which meant Chris needed to figure out Peter’s end game.

 

Chris took a deep breath, he needed to get a latch on his emotions. Peter could probably smell how pissed off he was and if this was part of a game, it would just encourage him to keep going. Chris needed to nip this in the bud.

 

~~~~~~~

 

The kids all dispersed, leaving Derek’s loft after the meeting and Peter rode with Chris back down to the street.

 

Peter was silent and Chris wouldn’t look at him, just in case he had a smug grin on his face.

 

They walked to Chris’s SUV and just as Peter was about to walk around to get in the passenger seat, Chris shoved him against the cold side of the vehicle.

 

Peter arched an eyebrow. “Something on your mind Christopher?”

 

“I know what you’re up to.”

 

“I’m not up to anything. I’m hurt that you would think that.”

 

Chris shoved a leg in between Peter’s thighs. “Shut up. We both know you can’t play dumb. You always have something up your sleeve.”

 

They stared at each other for a moment, trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

 

“What is it you think I’m doing?”

 

“Trying to make me jealous by cozying up with Stiles.”

 

Peter snorted.

 

“And don’t deny that you don’t like Stiles, I know you do. You’d rather talk to him than any of the other kids in there. And tonight, you even dialed back the snappy remarks to him.” Chris inched closer. “Did you accomplish what you wanted?”

 

Peter pressed back against the SUV, his posture shifting to a much more confident one, but his eyes glinted with a dark mischief. “That depends, what are you going to do?”

 

Chris tilted his head, like he was going to kiss Peter, but didn’t. “Are you admitting you’ve done this on purpose?”

 

Peter sighed, rolling his eyes. “Yes, because the whole point was for you to be a cock tease.” He moved, to get past Chris.

 

Chris pushed him back, a firm hand on his chest.

 

Peter glared.

 

“We’re leaving when I get a straight answer out of you.”

 

Peter huffed.

 

Chris’s hand left Peter’s chest to tangle in his hair and pull back, while Chris leaned his body against Peter’s. “Is this what you wanted? For me to show who you belong to?”

 

Peter said nothing.

 

Chris hummed and pulled back. “Well if you’re going to act like a bitch who wants to be claimed, then I can’t help you.”

 

Peter snarled.

 

“At least not here.”

 

Peter moved away from the SUV and Chris grabbed him by the back of the neck.

 

Peter whined, baring his throat.

 

“Don’t worry pup, I’ll give you want you want, at home. Now, get in.” Chris let go, shoving Peter towards the other side of the SUV.

 

He walked around and got in.

 

Chris got in the driver’s seat and drove off.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

They went back to their shared apartment, which was just Chris’s apartment and Peter had moved in.

 

They walked to the master bedroom and Chris shut the door after Peter.

 

Chris sat on the bed. “Come here.”

 

Peter hesitated.

 

“You need to be punished, there was no reason to drag Stiles into this.”

 

Peter grinned. “But it worked. You thought I was warming up to him.”

 

“You don’t need to confuse him, he’s a teenager, he’s just starting to figure out what he wants, don’t make this harder for him. Now come here!”

 

Peter went to kneel and Chris shook his head. “Over my knee pup.”

 

“A spanking really? That’s going to hurt you more than it is me.”

 

Chris opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out an unmarked container of cream. He spread some on his hands.

 

Peter watched, about to ask what Chris was doing, when he sniffed the air and snarled.

 

“Wolfs-bane.” Chris nodded.

 

“Do I dare ask why you have it in cream form in the bedroom?”

 

“Not right now, bend over, pants off.”

 

Peter sighed, but unzipped his pants and pushed them down his hips. He wasn’t wearing underwear. He climbed over Chris’s knee, hands on the floor.

 

Chris hummed and rubbed a hand over Peter’s bare ass. “You’ve been working on this plan for a while, considering the pack meetings are only once a week. You deserve to be spanked for every time you were at a meeting, trying to make me jealous with Stiles. How does five sound, think you can handle it?”

 

It took a moment, but Peter nodded.

 

“Good.” Chris slapped one blow, watching Peter jerk and hiss at the sting.

 

The second one made Peter jerk again, he dug his fingers into the carpet. Peter let out a choked cry with the third blow.

 

“Almost done, you’re being a good pup.” Chris rubbed soothing circles on the faint red on Peter’s cheeks.

 

“J-just finish up already.”

 

Chris smacked harder and Peter yelped. “Don’t be mouthy.”

 

Peter huffed.

 

“This is what you wanted, my attention, you have it. Now I’ll have to start over.”

 

Peter whined.

 

Chris slapped five blows quickly over Peter’s ass.

 

Peter cried out and jerked, turning around to flash his eyes at Chris.

 

“Sshh, it’s alright, I’m finished. You were pretty good.” He petted Peter’s hair.

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“Did you have a plan for what I would do after I got jealous of Stiles? Or were you just expecting angry sex?”

 

Peter rolled over, pulling his pants up. He didn’t say anything.

 

Chris hummed, then pulled Peter onto the bed. Chris pressed Peter face down into the bed, despite his protests. Chris held him by the back of the neck. “This is what you want, isn’t it? For me to take what I want, to prove you belong to me.” A moment passed. “Peter? Am I right?”

 

“Yes,” Peter whispered.

 

“I don’t have werewolf hearing, what was that?”

 

“Yes! Now are you going to fuck me or not?”

 

“Only if you promise to keep quiet…”

 

Peter growled.

 

“Fine.” Chris opened the bedside drawer again and took out a ball gag.

 

Peter turned, eyes drawn to Chris moving.

 

“Open up.”

 

Peter grunted.

 

“If you want me to fuck you, then open.”

 

Peter sighed. “You’re lucky you’re the only one I let do this.”

 

“Anyone else would be dead if they tried it, and it wouldn’t be you killing them.”

 

Peter chuckled and opened his mouth and let Chris slide the ball gag in and clasp it closed.

 

Chris ran a hand through Peter’s hair again. Then he pulled Peter’s pants back down. “I didn’t clean my hands off, they still have the cream on them, sorry.” Chris got up. “Don’t move.”

 

He went out and to the bathroom, washed his hands, and then came back to Peter. He lifted Peter’s shirt and placed a cold hand on his back.

 

Peter wriggled.

 

“Couldn’t help it.” Chris chuckled. “Good boy, you didn’t move.” He opened the drawer once again and pulled out the lube.

 

Chris unbuckled his belt and then unzipped his pants. He tossed the lube on the bed and stroked himself, staring down at Peter.

 

Peter watched, eyes locked on Chris’s hardening cock.

 

“You know, if you had just wanted me to spend extra time with you, or to give it to you rough, you just had to ask.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes.

 

“That’s not your style, I know.” Chris grunted, the tug was a little dry.

 

He got on the bed and opened the lube, squirting some into his hand. “Next time, give me a warning. We really don’t want to drag someone else into this.” Chris swiped up some extra lube and pressed his finger to Peter’s entrance. “Can you reach my arm?”

 

Peter wrapped a hand around Chris.

 

“You remember what to do if you need to back out of this?”

 

Peter nodded.

 

“Good.” Chris pressed his finger in.

 

Peter twitched and groaned.

 

“I’m only going to give you a little lube, since this is a punishment. Understand?”

 

Peter nodded.

 

Chris pushed his finger in, as far as he could, and wiggled it around. Then he pulled it out and pat Peter when he whined at the loss. “Remember, punishment.” Chris turned and pressed the head of his cock to Peter’s entrance.

 

Chris took hold of Peter’s hand, since he had let go, and had the wolf grab his wrist again. Chris slowly inched in.

 

The two groaned and Peter dug his fingers into the mattress. “Peter, don’t…No claws, not there.” Chris moved in deeper and moaned.

 

Once he was sheathed, he waited a moment before pulling back, only to slam back into Peter.

 

Peter groaned and closed his eyes.

 

Chris thrust hard into Peter, even though with his healing factor any soreness would be gone by the next morning. “You’re mine Peter. You know that, but sometimes you need to be reminded.” He leaned over Peter and nibbled at his ear.

 

Peter moaned.

 

“Next time I might just fuck you in front of everyone. Show them all who you belong to. Derek would see who your Alpha really is.”

 

Peter pressed his face into the pillows, blushing.

 

Chris smiled and continued.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sometime later, Chris stilled, panting hard and sweat rolled down his body. He regretted not getting fully undressed. “Fuck…”

 

Peter certainly knew how to wear him out.

 

Chris leisurely rolled his hips.

 

Peter whimpered.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to come.” Chris grunted, gave a few more thrusts, then came with a deep groan.

 

Peter shuddered.

 

Chris took hold of Peter and rolled him over, onto his back. Chris stroked Peter and Peter squirmed, but came with a muffled shout, eyes flashing neon blue.

 

Chris pulled out of Peter and sighed. He took a moment before moving and took the gag out of Peter’s mouth. Chris pressed a soft kiss to Peter’s lips. “You’re insufferable sometimes.”

 

Peter chuckled. He pulled Chris down and kissed him. “Love you too.”

 

Chris smiled.

 

“I was thinking, next time you’d only have to show Stiles.”

 

Chris shook his head and laughed. “We’re not scarring him for life Peter.”

 

“Only Derek then.” Peter winked.

 

Chris sighed. “Shut up and go to sleep.” Chris settled on his side next to Peter.

 

Peter pouted. “But I’m a mess.”

 

“Mhmm.” Chris shut his eyes. “It’s what you get.”

 

Peter scowled and Chris grinned.

 

Peter didn’t get up though and turned, facing Chris and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if I need to add tags  
> I'm on tumblr, come find me, I'm shipperfiendobssesser


End file.
